Ah! Shittobukai Jealousy
by Sukemori
Summary: Hild visits Skuld in her sleep and offers Skuld one wish equal to the hatred in Skulds heart. Can Skuld overcome the evil within her heart before Keiichi is killed or will Hild have the last laugh? Ah! Listen to your heart Skuld.
1. Bittersweet Dreams

Hild slowly opened the door to the house before she entered. She couldn't afford to be seen, at least not yet. She had to make sure that everything was properly set before she made her presence known to the occupants of the house. As she walked through the house she stopped at each door to see who the occupants were and what they were doing. The first few rooms were unoccupied and sat still in utter darkness. She knew that during the day that these rooms were filled with light, laughter, and love from all of the occupants. Room after room she continued to make her way through the house, until finally she came to one of the many different rooms that actually contained an occupant.

The first room that she came to belonged to Belldandy. The Goddess was lying fast asleep within her bed. The room was just as Hild expected. There were pictures of her and Keiichi laughing together on a table against a far wall. Within a niche, there sat on a small table sat a vase with a flower that she picked. Everything was neat and tidy with tender loving care. Hild almost wanted to vomit everywhere at the mere sight of the room, but she fought back the urge as she remembered why she was there in the first place.

Hild walked over to Belldandy and looked down at the sleeping Goddess and started wondering what kind of dreams she had to make her twitch and mutter in her sleep. As Hild reached out and touched Belldandy's temple she was immediately sucked into Belldandy's dreams. As Hild landed on her feet within the temple that she just standing in, she found Keiichi and Belldandy sitting on the porch watching the sun set and talking about the day that they just had. '_This girl spends the day with Keiichi and she dreams about what they did that very day? I can't believe her. She obviously is a First Class Goddess if she can't even have impure thoughts in her dreams._' As Hild removed her finger from Belldandy's head she started thinking about giving her a different kind of dream that would have Belldandy a little flustered in the morning, however, she was not here for Belldandy and she couldn't afford to have her wake up. Even though she was not as powerful as Hild was, Belldandy was still a great nuisance that could stop everything Hild wanted to do. "Keep dreaming your sweet dreams, Goddess while you are still here on earth. I've found a way go get rid of you for good."

In the next room Hild found her own daughter sleeping among many different types of potions and hexes that were placed around her room. "Just like her mother, she meddles in different types of magick trying to find what she can never have. I see that she has a new potion going on." As Hild stopped to look down at the potion she laughed out loud to herself. "Still trying to perfect Love Crystals? I'm sorry to say that there is no way to make true love happen. It's just something that happens between humans and Goddess and sometimes both humans and Goddesses. One day you'll come to realize that." Hild was about to leave the room when she heard Urd mutter something in her sleep. As she walked over to her sleeping daughter, Urd muttered again in her sleep. "What was that you were saying, Urd?"

"Haha (Mother)"

Hild closed the door behind her as she left the room. It seems that even Urd kept her promises that she made. She called out for Hild as her mother in her sleep and hopefully she will call out for her mother in her waking days, but that was something that might never come to pass and Hild understood that. There were so many distractions within this house that Hild was beginning to find it harder and harder to do what she needed to do.

In the next room, Hild found Keiichi tossing around in a pile with half of his body off of his bed. He was still a cutie and she was going to win him over Belldandy no matter what happens in the end. After all, it would make her sad and make Hild happy and that was all that really mattered in the end. Hild really didn't want Keiichi because she had feelings for him, but because he was an innocent that could be corrupted after some time. "Keiichi appears to be having some nightmares. Get up Keiichi and go lay next to Belldandy while you're still able too. I prefer my men to know how to keep a woman warm at night, but for now you just need to learn to lie next to a woman. I'll teach you the rest later." Keiichi muttered his understanding and got to his feet and, like a zombie, walked from the room and down the hall towards Belldandy's room.

Hild finally found the person that she was looking for in the very next room. Skuld had placed Banpei by her door to keep guard while Skuld slept, but the robot didn't stand a chance against Hild's evil touch. As she looked around the room she couldn't help but notice all the differences between the three Goddesses. Urd was magic and potions, Belldandy was strictly clean and "human", and Skuld was technology and robotics. Yet somehow all three called each other family and learned to live together.

The child lay peacefully in her bed still muttering to herself about how she was going to get "Big Sis" to return back to Heaven with her without Keiichi. It was almost enough to make Hild laugh to think that this child believed that she could separate those two lovers with such childish tactics. Therefore, it was up to Hild to intervene with some of her more powerful magic and see to it that Keiichi and Belldandy finally separate for good.

"What is it that you desire," Hild whispered into Skulds ear.

"I don't want Keiichi to take Big Sis from me. If she falls in love with Keiichi she will not want to return to Heaven with me and I'll be all alone."

"Why do you not want to be alone?"

"Cause Urd is mean to me and Belldandy is the only person who really understands me. Why did Keiichi have to make such a stupid wish like that?"

"It's because Keiichi doesn't want you to be happy. He only wants Belldandy for himself and he does not wish to share her with you anymore. What do you intend to do about it? Especially, after you find out that he is actually with her right now in her bed."

"I'm going to launch a Skuld Bomb attack on Keiichi in the morning. He's going to regret taking Belldandy from me."

"I think that you can do better than that, Skuld. Allow your true nature to shine though during the night and when you awake in the morning, all that you wish for will come true. Just be careful on what you wish for out loud though, because you will only be allowed one wish from me with no restrictions and no contracts. Make me proud child."

Hild sealed the deal between herself and Skuld with a kiss to the cheek. Hild knew that the child would have to venture through Hell and back before she finally woke up from her dreams, but in the end it would be worth the travel. To Skuld this would be just another night asleep with dreams of a sister who desired to return back to her side. They were just bittersweet dreams that every child had when they realize it's time to grow up and let go.

'_Maybe I should look into that spell that's been placed on the temple while I'm still here._' As Hild stood in the hallway and looked up and down the hallway, she realized that she could not feel the presence of any shield or magic within the home except for those of the Goddesses. '_It's seems that my little friend is on to me. Or else he's finally left the house. He is obviously not anywhere within the house or on the grounds for that matter. Oh well. There's nothing that he can do now because the sun will be up in four hours and Skuld will make her wish and send all three Goddesses back to Heaven for good._'

Pleased with herself, Hild left the house and returned back to her own hideout. There was no point in her waiting around when the seeds had already been planted. Perhaps she would get some sleep before returning in the morning and watch the fireworks start.

Meanwhile within the house, Skuld turned on her beddo (bed) as the dreams started to surface. So many different times that she and Belldandy shared together and none of them had Keiichi. Keiichi was always stealing Belldandy away for himself and treating Skuld like just a kid. The thought of Keiichi not around brought a smile to her face. The more she dreamed about it, the more her symbol began to separate and turn red. The demon that was planted within Skuld's heart grew stronger and stronger the more she continued to dream, until finally morning came and Skuld knew exactly what had to be done. She would have to kill Keiichi no matter the cost.


	2. Violent Intentions

As she walked down the hall, her intentions were clear by the knife in her hand. It came to her as she was standing in the kitchen and caught sight of the knife rack and realized how she could finally be rid of him for good. It was so simple. All that she had to do was wait for him to sleep and a few thrust of this knife and he would be gone for good and everything that she wished for would finally come true.

As she came to the door to his room she pressed her ears to the door to listen to him snoring lightly in his room. He was fast asleep and soon he would not wake from his nightmares that he was about to have. The door slid quietly open revealing him fast asleep in his bed in that awkward position that he always slept in. She tip toed silently to kneel down by his bed and raise the knife high above her head.

"It's nothing personal, Honey. It's just that I need you to die for me and stay dead," the woman stated on the TV as she began to slash at her husband.

Skuld held her notebook close over mouth as she watched the gruesome scene play out on the scene in front of her. This was the eighth movie that she watched trying to get an idea of how to get rid of Keiichi, but they all played out the same. They get to the scene where the woman gets rid of the man and Skuld gets closer and closer to losing her lunch as she watches the scene play out. It seems that getting rid of Keiichi without being sick and getting in too much trouble was going to be harder than she thought.

"Why can't Keiichi just leave me and Belldandy alone? It's not like I really want him dead, it's just that I don't want him in our lives anymore," Skuld explained to nobody in particular. It was true that she did not want him dead, but the dreams that she had last night were so vivid that it seemed that death would be the only way for her to be happy anymore.

"I have to protect Big Sis anyway possible. Even if that means that I have to destroy Keiichi forever."

Skuld was convinced that she knew the perfect way of getting rid of Keiichi and she was going to fulfill that plan that very moment. As she got up and left the living room, she began her venture through the house looking for Keiichi. She finally found Keiichi in the garage outside the house fixing his motorcycle as always. It seemed to Skuld that no matter how much he worked on that machine, he was never satisfied that it was right.

"KEICHI I WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Keiichi literally jumped three feet in the air as he heard Skulds voice yelling at him. "Y…Ye…Yes…Skuld." Keiichi was visibly shaken by the tone and volume in Skulds voice exactly the way that she wanted him to be. This was going to be easier than she thought it would be.

"Listen Keiichi I got something to say to you and I want you to listen to everything that I say. I know that you think that you love Belldandy and I can sort of understand that. Yet you don't ever consider how I feel about Big Sis and that really makes it harder for me to be with her. I really gave this a lot of consideration and I think that it would be in the best interest for everyone if you considered it too. I think that you should break up with Belldandy and leave us alone forever and never come back again."

Keiichi blinked his eyes several times at Skuld from where he was laying on the ground. It seemed to Skuld that he really was going to consider following through with her plan and that she would not have to resort to violence like that part of her heart truly wanted to. This was going to work out better than she thought. That was until Keiichi started to laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry Skuld but for a second there I thought that you were actually serious about me leaving Belldandy. I know that you don't like the fact that her and I are together but you have to understand that I really do love her and I want to be with her forever. I'm sorry but there is nothing that you can say or do which will change that."

Skuld looked down at the ground in front of her. '_Of course he's going to be difficult about this all. He just can't understand the love that I feel for Belldandy. I guess I have no choice in the matter. I know in the end that he'll understand my reasoning behind what I'm about to do_.'

"Keiichi…please forgive me."

"Forgive you for--," Keiichi began to ask but was suddenly cut off as Skuld took a swing in an upward arch towards his head with her mallet. The sound of metal meeting bone sent a sickening thud through the air telling Skuld that she had hit him dead on. At that point it seemed that time came to a standstill and began to crawl slowly.

Skuld did not stop her swing as soon as she heard the mallet hitting Keiichi's skull, but continued to put as much force as she could driving it up and harder into his head. As the mallet began to leave his skull, Keiichi's head snapped backwards at what should have been an impossible angle. It was at that point that his body began to slowly fall backwards into his bike causing both, Keiichi and the bike, to topple backwards into a deafening crash. It had only taken forty seconds for all of this to happen, but it felt like it had taken three hours to Skuld.

As she stood over Keiichi's unmoving body she finally realized what she had done. '_I could not have done a better job, if I should say so. You should be very proud of yourself, Skuld. After all, you and I will be together for quite some time now._'

"If I should be proud of myself, then why do I feel so bad about what I just did?"

'_You just destroyed the one person who was blocking you and Belldandy from returning to Heaven together. Both of you can be a family once again without having to worry about some…human standing in your way. After all you are both Goddesses and should not be swayed by someone such as him. Look at him. He's so pathetic that it's almost sickening that he was able to capture a First Class Goddess like Belldandy._'

As Skuld listened to her inner voice she found herself looking down Keiichi strewed across his motorcycle. His body had fallen across his motorcycle with his arms flayed outwards across the font and back end. His head, however, had snapped backwards and was hanging backwards with his eyes staring at the farthest wall with an empty blank expression in them. His jaw had snapped under the pressure and now was hanging loosely to one side with blood still trickling out from both sides of his mouth to form a dark puddle under his head. Keiichi was dead and Skuld was responsible.

As Skuld began to turn her back to Keiichi, the only warning she got was a dark menacing snarl before his hands found her throat and his weight threw her to the ground. Keiichi couldn't form any logical words because of his broken his jaw, but he made his intentions known as he squeezed his hands tighter around Skuld's throat. '_He's going to kill you, you fool! Stop him! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HIT HIM WITH SOMETHING! SAVE YOURSELF FROM HIM!_'

Skuld began to comprehend the situation more clearly as the breath began to slowly escape through her body. Keiichi was not dead yet and he was clearly intent on stopping Skuld from finishing him off. Skuld had no choice but to do her best to beat him to the punch. As her hands fumbled around the ground for something strong enough to render him unconscious, Skuld began to wonder what she was doing exactly.

She thought back to all the years that Keiichi and Belldandy had been living together and tried to remember when Keiichi had every had raised his hand or done anything of a violent nature towards the three Goddesses or anyone for that matter. After all this time, Keiichi had never attacked anyone without the need of having to defend Belldandy, Urd, Megumi, or even Skuld from some attack. If Keiichi was truly so innocent to violence, then why did Skuld attack him with so much malice and hatred towards him. He had not done anything to hurt her, except make Big Sis happier than she already was. If he was such a "threat", why did she feel that she had to kill him to make herself happier?

That was it. She did not care about Big Sis's feelings or anyone else for that matter. She just wanted Keiichi gone so that she could return to Heaven with Belldandy by her side and stay there for the rest of eternity. Skuld didn't care if Belldandy smiled like she did when Keiichi was around or dance the way she did with him, as long as she was with Skuld so that Skuld could be happy. It was never about what was right and what was wrong. It was just about what Skuld wanted and nobody else. Just like a little child throwing a tantrum in the supermarket because her parents wouldn't buy her that teddy bear she really wanted.

Skulds hand finally found a wrench and without thinking she swung upwards towards Keiichi head, knocking him to the side with a sickening thud that sent shivers down her spine. Skuld told herself to just run and get some help for Keiichi. If she hurried she could save him and she wouldn't have to worry about being in as much trouble. However her body decided on a different course of action.

Skuld sprang to the side where Keiichi had fallen and straddled his bloody shirt and wrapped her hands around his throat and pressed her thumbs into the softest part of his throat where his airway was most susceptible. "What am I doing," Skuld asked to nobody in particular. She knew the answer before she heard the deep animal growl rumbling from deep within her chest. She was intent on killing Keiichi and nobody was going to stop her. Not even her.

"BLAST IT, KEIICHI!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?! YOU'VE LOST!! BELLDANDY IS MINE AND NOBODY ELSES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU FILTHLY ANIMAL!?"

Skuld gasped inwardly to herself. Had she really said that out loud? Could that really be her hands around his throat? Had she really lost control of herself? '_Give up you fool. You are just acting out that part of you that you've been ignoring for so long now. You really do want him dead and now you are finally fulfilling your most desired wish. Just relax and I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is just enjoy the show._'

Skuld looked down without realizing what she was doing into Keiichi's eyes. They were filled with so much pain and confusion. She could almost hear Keiichi pleading to her why. Why was she doing this to him? Why did she watch him with so much hatred in her eyes? Most importantly, why could she not stop what she was doing?

"Keiichi…I'm so sorry. I can't control my actions right now. Can you hear me, Keiichi?" Skuld asked him with so much pain in her voice, because she noticed that the light in his eyes were slowly fading away. "Keiichi answer me. Keiichi? Keiichi!? KEIICHI!!"

Skuld screamed aloud as her eyes sprang open to the darkness in the room. The sound of silence was returning to fill the room after her scream had pierced through it all. It was nothing but a horrible nightmare. She really hadn't killed Keiichi and she wasn't talking to some evil parasite that was living in her mind. It all made since finally. As Skuld allowed this thought to flow through her body, she felt every tense muscle slowly beginning to relax. Her hands were the last part of her body to relax and finally released her hold on the person she had death grip on.

As the body hit the ground with a thud, Skuld realized that she was not dreaming and that she had actually attacked and killed someone within the house. As her eyes grew accustomed to the shaking room she realized with dread in whose room she was sitting in.

"Ke...Keii...Keiichi, can you hear me? Keiichi?" Skuld continued to call his name for minutes never hearing a response from the body that laid unnaturally still and calm underneath her. His head had been covered so she could not see what kind of damage she had done to him, but the dark stains that were spread out from the head told her that she really had destroyed his skull with her mallet. It seemed that the demon within her had won and she had killed Keiichi. Now there was nothing to stop all three Goddess from returning back to Heaven.

"Oh, Keiichi I really wished that--." However, before Skuld could finish her sentence a hand reached out from under the covers and slammed into her face covering her mouth. With immeasurable strength, the body raised itself into the air with Skuld still an arms length away from her. Skuld did her best to try and kick the "thing" that was holding her four feet from the ground but to no avail. Her frantic kicks became wilder as the bedding slipped from its head to reveal what lay underneath it.

The skull had been cracked open but was slowly and loudly snapping back into place. The snaps of bone connecting and the slithering sound of skin sliding over bare bone were almost sickening if Skuld had not looked into the face that watched her. The eyes were a solid blood red that showed no remorse or sympathy for what it had planned for her. The face was covered in bloody streaks from where she had deliberately smashed its skull in with her mallet. The worst part was the humorless smile that the creature showed her. All of its razor sharp teeth were displayed with its lips pulled back over them in a menacing snarl that was supposed to be a grin. It was all too much for Skuld to handle and right before she passed out she did her best to let out an ear piercing scream with the creatures hand still covering her mouth.

As Skuld felt her heavy eye lids slowly beginning to close she noticed that the room was rising up before her. '_Perhaps he's going to let me go. Maybe I won't have to die today._' Skuld was disappointed to notice that his grip never eased from her head and that he too was sinking into the bed with her. He was not lying down in the bed, but was sinking through a door that she could not see herself. '_It looks like he's a demon here to take me to the Underworld with him. I'm so sorry Big Sis; I didn't want any of this to happen. I hope that you and Keiichi have a good life and don't forget about me. I love you all_.'

Across the house, Belldandy woke up with a start. She believed she heard a scream and ran from the room to look from where it came from. Urd was fast asleep in her room and everything had seemed in its place. Banpei was still guarding Skulds room and the door didn't seem to have been opened. Besides the scream she had heard had come from the other side of the house where Keiichi's room was. As she opened the door she was shocked to see what lay inside the room. Keiichi had not put up his beddo before he left. Belldandy walked slowly into the room and placed the beddo where it belonged and straightened his room a little before she went back to her room.

As she lay down on her bed, she wrapped her arms around Keiichi's warm body and placed her head on his chest. His heart beat was like a soothing lullaby as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Everything was still safe and peaceful as it should be at the Tarikihongan Temple that sleepy night.


	3. Heavenly Nightmares

Skuld slowly stretched out on her bed as her alarm continued to ring out to her. Finally she got up and went over to her table and turned off the alarm and turned on the lights within her room. "Great…another day in Heaven working on the System," groaned Skuld as she allowed a great yawn to pass through her mouth. As the realization of where she was exactly settled in on her mind she stopped in mid yawn to look around the room once again.

The walls were bare and white with only a few miscellaneous items strewed across her bedroom. Her bed was set up in the farthest back wall on the right with a little table next to it with a lamp and alarm clock on it. On the other side of the wall there was a long work bench with tools and parts scattered around that she had been using the day before she left to Earth and try and rescue Belldandy from Keiichi. As she ran from her bedroom and through the front door she slammed into the last person that she had expected to see here in Heaven in her room.

"BELLDANDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Belldandy helped Skuld get back to her feet with a look of surprise on her face. "What do you mean what am I doing here? Didn't you ask me to meet you so that we could go to the meadow together and spend the day together? Or was that supposed to be tomorrow?"

Skuld stared back and Belldandy who was wearing her First Class Goddess uniform with her power inhibitor on her left ear lobe. She was the exact same Belldandy that she had seen before she left for Heaven to start her new life with Keiichi. Yet there was something wrong with the picture. "Belldandy…where's Keiichi?"

"Keiichi? Who is this Keiichi you're talking about? OH! Is he a new friend that you've made? Can he come with us today to the meadow and enjoy the day with us before work?"

"No, Belldandy. I mean Keiichi Morisato. Your…boyfriend." Skuld was barely able to get the last word out of her mouth without there being some kind of venom within her tone. She didn't want Belldandy to realize that she had tired to kill Keiichi or that she was going to kill Keiichi a few years later if this was just time repeating itself.

"I do not have a boyfriend. There is no greater love in my life than that I feel for my family, Skuld. Besides I promised that I would spend the day with only you and I intend to keep that promise."

"Oh Belldandy." Skuld ran straight into Belldandy and wrapped her arms tight around her big sister. It really wasn't a dream. Belldandy had been standing in Skulds door telling her that there was no Keiichi and that they were in Heaven together with no cares in the world.

As they made their way down the halls and out to the meadows and forest line, Skuld couldn't help but smile and skip holding her big sisters hand. She had everything that she would ever need with her right now and that was all that mattered to her. Onee-san wasn't going to leave her side again as long as she was able to keep her from going to Earth.

Once in the meadow they began to run back and forth from each other playing tag, then they decided on a Goddesses version of Hide-And-Seek in which Belldandy was the best at playing. Finally they settled down onto the grass and stared up at the clouds overhead making shapes and figures out of them all. The afternoon had been so magical to both of them, but still one of them felt that one question nagging at the back of her head the entire time.

"Skuld, who is Keiichi Morisato?"

Skuld knew that the question was going to come up sooner or later. '_I guess I can't dodge this bullet forever. She was going to get curious about him sooner or later and that would leave only me with the answer to the question that she wanted answered.'_

"I guess you forgot all about it or this is just some kind of dream I'm having. Either way I'm sure that you're going to remember about him sooner or later. The thing about him is that…" Skuld took a deep gulp of air before she continued on.

"Keiichi was a client of yours on Earth that you had responded to years ago. His one and only wish was for a Goddess like you to stay with him forever. Nobody thought that that wish would be granted here in Heaven, but we were all surprised when the All Mighty agreed to allow the wish to be granted. He said that there were plans that were being laid out by the Fates in regard to this one wish and that there was nothing that would be able to stop it from being granted either on Earth or in Heaven. Things had been going good between you and him for quite some time, until the bugs began infecting the system.

"Urd had left me in charge of fixing the problem because we noticed that the problem had originated from your unstable heart. We thought that he was doing things to you that no human should ever do to a Goddess, but we were both wrong. The entire time that he had been with you he had not even kissed you, but he had been showing you what 'true love' really is. He poured out his heart to you and in return you began to fall in love with him. Urd tried to push things forward, but she only made it worse." Skuld stopped here and turned to look at Belldandy who was now lying on her side watching Skuld tell her story. There was something in Belldandy's eyes that told Skuld that the idea of being that much in love was something she longed for but had not told anyone. Yet telling Belldandy about everything that was happening, will happen, or had happened only made her feel better about herself rather than worse. '_I guess you really can't stop true love, but I still think that Keiichi is wrong for Belldandy.'_

"In the end I had no choice but to travel to Earth and do my best to convince you to return to Heaven so that we could fix the problem. The problem was that the only problem I was trying to fix was my own unstable heart. It wasn't the same without you here and I began to miss you more and more. In the end you decided to stay with Keiichi and we found another way to get rid of all the bugs that had found their way into the system and onto Earth. It all worked out in the end for everyone but me. I was still sad to see that you wanted to stay with some human instead of returning back to Heaven. That was when I decided to put in for my Earth training license and was granted the opportunity to stay on Earth with you, Urd, Keiichi, and his sister Megumi.

"It was hard at first, but we all seemed to manage in our own unique ways. Urd continued to press the issue about you and Keiichi moving quickly into your 'relationship.' I, on the other hand, bombed him on a daily basis to ensure that he realized that he was not going to be allowed the opportunity to kiss you and make you fall in love further with him. You kept doing your best to fulfill your contract with him while fulfilling your desire to be the only love in his life. You changed everything about you and the way that you lived to be with him. In turn Keiichi, Urd, and even I changed the way that we lived so that you would be happy. Do you remember any of this Belldandy?"

When Skuld turned to look at Belldandy she saw that her older sister was now just watching the grass saw in the wind. From her facial expression, Skuld knew that her sister did not remember any of this, but yearned to remember it all. "I wish that I remembered what that felt like. The way that it felt to get up in the morning and know that there was somebody waiting for you in the kitchen to help you make breakfast. Walking downtown holding hands with that person who made you feel warm and giddy inside no matter how many times you walked the same street past the same shops. Just having somebody listen to you talk about your day and listening to them talk about their day. Just to have someone love you the way that you loved them. Yet I just don't remember any of it at all. Was it every real, Skuld or was it just some dream that came and went?"

Skuld laid down flat on the ground to stare up at the clouds once again. "I don't know, Onee-san. I thought that I would be happy that you and I are back in Heaven again with no Keiichi, but I can tell that you are just not as happy as I am. I always did my best to stop Keiichi from being with you because I was so selfish and I just didn't realize how you truly felt about him would also affect the way that I felt about him. In the end I love him as much as you love him because he makes you happier than I could ever make you. I just want you to be happy and still want me around. Onee-san…?"

Skuld got to her feet and looked around the meadow in front of her. Belldandy was not lying on the ground next to her and was not anywhere in the meadow that she could see. '_Perhaps she went back inside to be away from me. I just wanted her to play with me and be happy. I guess in the end Keiichi will affect our lives whether he's here or not. Damn Keiichi._'

As Skuld turned with a heavy heart to head back to the other Goddesses and get ready for work she heard a heavy crash from behind her. As she turned to look through the cloud of dirt that had risen before her, she felt her blood turn to ice within her veins as she saw what had crashed to the ground.

Belldandy laid within the crater with blood trickling down her cheek from her mouth. Her uniform was shredded in the front from what looked like claw marks that left deep bloody grooves within her bosom and stomach. The worst part was the look of pain on her face as she tried to twist her body out of the awkward position that she was in. Skuld began to run towards her big sister before she was beaten back by the swift beating of a large wing.

As Skuld looked up from the ground where she fell her worrying for Belldandy turned into fear as she looked into those blood red eyes that stared back at her at where she had fallen.

His body had completely healed itself and he had seemed to have gotten larger or perhaps it was because Skuld was not being lifted from the ground by him to stare directly into his eyes. His dark skin rippled over the muscles of his exposed upper body. There didn't appear to be a single weak spot on his body that Skuld could see as he folded wings in on themselves to tower over Belldandy where she laid. His skin was a dark tan with a strange symbols etched onto his back. It was an eight spoke wheel with a strange Sanskrit symbol in the center. What really caught her attention about him were the symbols that were visible on his face. The markings on his face were different than she had ever seen, but Skuld could tell by his posture that he had violent intentions for Belldandy unless Skuld stopped him.

"I'm glad to see that you are making some progress, Skuld," cooed the soft velvety voice of the "demon". "This whole predicament is intended to make you stronger in the end and force you to realize that Belldandy will only be happy with Keiichi. If you find a way to stop her from going to Keiichi, then you have found a way to stop the sun from rising over the horizon. Perhaps this will be the trigger needed to set you on the right path and drive the demon from out of your heart."

Skuld was going to ask what he meant by that but he had already raised his hand as if to tell her not to speak. When the white light began to develop around his hand Skuld realized that he had intended that she was going to die. '_I have to protect Big Sis from this monster before he kills us both.'_

As Skuld took a step forward to do whatever it was that she could to stop him, the pure white light surrounded her. She knew where it was coming from, but she could feel the call of another place and time calling out to her. Begging her to come to them and forget about Belldandy lying there in the ground about to die. Skuld did her best to resist the call, but in the end she felt herself being dragged towards something that required her attention more than she realized.

'_The future is mischievous, Skuld. As the Goddess of Future Time you should know all about this. This is just one future that is held before you, but you must decide if this demon will become one of the greatest to have existed or will Belldandy stop all of this from happening…'_


	4. Demon Skuld?

Skuld watched the temple with wondering eyes

Skuld laid face down on the blood red ground doing her best not to move. She couldn't tell if she had been passed out for minutes or hours. All she knew was that her body had been devastated and that she was in extreme pain and unable to move. As her eyes began to clear she was able to make out the scene before her.

The demon had Belldandy by the throat with one hand while she feebly tried to break his grip on her throat. It seemed that in the time she was out Belldandy had been able to make a few marks on the demons body that still bled, but Belldandy had been in a worse condition than before. Skuld knew that Belldandy's powers were fading and fading fast. She had to do something to stop him before he killed this Belldandy. '_But what can I do? I'm bleeding here on the ground and I can't feel my legs or my right arm. I just wish that my Goddess powers were strong enough to stop him.'_

"YOU CAN STOP HIM," stated a loud voice within Skulds head. "ALLOW THE POWER THAT DWELLS WIHTIN THE DARKNESS OF YOUR HEART TO BE RELEASED AND TOGETHER WE SHALL DESTROY HIM!"

'_What? Who are you? What do you mean the Darkness within my Heart? How can I stop something like that when I'm can't even move?'_

"I AM THE ANGER AND HATRED THAT DWELLS WITHIN YOUR HEART AND EVERYONE ELSES. WHEN YOU ALLOW ME TO BREAK FREE FROM THE CONFINES OF YOUR HEART, I WILL BRING FORTH A POWER WITHIN YOU THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE. THIS CREATURE BEFORE YOU CAN NOT EVEN MEASURE UP TO THE POWER THAT DWELLS WITHIN YOU. ALLOW ME TO DESTROY YOUR ENEMIES WHO WOULD BE MY ENEMIES IF THEY TRY TO ATTACK YOU."

"_I have to do something to stop this creature. If it's for Belldandy then whatever it takes to make me strong enough to help Belldandy then I'll go with it. I'll show the world that I'm not a child anymore._ I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE! DO YOU HEAR ME DEMON? I'M NOT A CHILDDAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

The last of Skuld's words were lost in the wind as her body lost to the cold that spread quickly and sharply through her body. Her back arched upwards in a painful spasm and her arms snapped sharply to the side gripping the dirt underneath her hands. Her body felt so cold everywhere that it hurt to move. As she opened her eyes she was greeted by a sight the confirmed her worst fears. The coldness within her body was that of a demon and now she was turning into one and was confirmed as the feathers began to fall towards her face.

Noble Scarlet floated above Skuld with her arms wrapped tightly around her body as she shivered from the pain that she also felt. Her wings were spread out from her body shivering in the now growing darkness. Her feathers slowly falling to the earth only to be replaced by fur and leather. Noble Scarlet's once blue eyes had turned a fiery red and Skuld knew at that moment in time that her body had gone through the same transformation. Yet the power that flowed through her was intoxicating and made her feel as though she could take on the world.

As her mind settled on the situation, Skuld threw her body in a half circle so that she landed on all fours to launch herself at the demon who stood thirty feet away from her. It seemed at the moment of her transformation he had let his guard down because Skuld was able to find her way into an open spot and plant the top of her head sharply against his rid cage.

As his body doubled over and the blood flew from his mouth to fly through the air, Skuld flew to the right side and planted her right foot against the side of his head. Before he could right himself, Skuld jumped into the air to plant both her feet on the back of his neck forcing him to the ground.

"Skuld….Skuld please stop what your doing."

Skuld turned her fierce piercing red eyes to look down at Belldandy where she had pulled her body out of the crater still broken and bleeding. '_What a pathetic sight to behold. She is supposed to be a First Class Goddess and instead she gets pulverized by a worthless demon that didn't even stand a chance against me. What need do I have of her now that I have found a power that is even greater than hers?'_

"What reason do I have to stop," asked Skuld noticing that it wasn't just her voice that rang through the air. The second voice was deeper and darker with pure evil just pouring from the tone. At the moment it didn't matter to her because she was going to prove to the world that she was the NEW First Class Goddesses/Demon who would rule this world and no human, Goddess, or Demon was going to stop her.

"You're a Goddess, Skuld, not a demon. Don't allow your anger to control your. You must remember the better times of goodness and happiness. Please remember what you used to be and what you were taught." It was at that moment in time that Skuld realized Belldandy had been reaching for her foot. As Belldandy reached out quickly and grabbed Skulds ankle, Skuld was shot back in time to a period of time during the winter outside the temple that they lived. The memories flooding back into her mind like a rushing waterfall.

Skuld felt the snow stinging coldly and wetly against her flush skin as she leaned against the tree and stared up at the cloudy sky. Her attempts to make the ¼" nut fly through the air had failed again. It seemed as though she would never be able to tap into her Goddess powers. Not then and not ever. What was the point of being a Goddess if she could only use technology to make things happen instead of actual magick?

"Don't give up, Skuld," stated Belldandy as she placed her soothing hand on top of Skulds forehead. "Just because you can't make the nut fly right now, does not mean that you will never be able to do it. It takes a great amount of energy to be able to tap into a Goddesses full potential. You are still very young and in time you will be able to succeed."

"I don't want to wait until I'm older. I want to be able to do it right now. I want to be able to fly like you and Urd. I don't want to be depended on you anymore. And I DON'T want to be treated like a kid."

Skuld turned sharply towards Belldandy to see the look of pain in her eyes. She had made her older sister upset, but she was angry at the time. Why were things so hard for her and so easy for Belldandy? If it wasn't for that stupid Keiichi always making things so easy for her and treating her like a kid, she would've been able to train with Belldandy in an actual training environment instead of here on Earth where she was limited in her sources.

"What is it that I'm missing, Onee-san? Why is it so easy for you and yet so hard for me?"

"Love, Skuld. You are missing love from your heart. I don't just mean the love that you feel for me and Urd, but love for the entire world and yourself especially. The three of us are very special Goddesses with powers to control time. To be able to control time like we do, we must be able to control our emotions, thoughts, and feelings for all that are around us. I have learned to control these emotions and turn them into something positive, which makes it easy for me to use the power of Present Time and do what I do. Urd's Demon blood does not make it easy for her to control her feeling, which is one reason why she is not a Goddess First Class right now.

"Skuld you are the Goddess of Future Time. The power that dwells within you is the hardest to control. That is because the Future is very mischievous and is hard to predict. There is not a set course in Future Time and there are many different paths to choose from. Once you learn to control your heart, Skuld, you will be able to do anything that you set your mind to. You might even be able to surpass myself and Urd and rival The All Mighty One."

Skuld found herself back in the present time with a bleeding Belldandy lying before her. As Skuld allowed her left foot to fly in front of her, she felt the solid form of Belldandy fly through the air under the sheer force of her kick. As Skuld watched Belldandy fly backwards through the air with a satisfying grunt, she couldn't help but smile at what she was just able to do.

"It seems that I have already surpassed you with sheer power and force, Sweet Sister. I suggest that you hold your tongue or else I'll show you the true power that I posses as a Demon/Goddess."

"Me first, please," stated the dark sultry voice of the Demon as he appeared to the left of Skuld. His right fist shot straight out and into the side into Skulds head sending her flying through the air and into the ground where she laid on her side. As she lifted her head towards where he was, she was greeted by the base of his boot as he smashed her face inwardly with a great force. Skuld felt her jaw bone dislocate under the pressure and three of her teeth fly out of her mouth. Without a moments hesitation the Demon reached out and grabbed Skulds leg and snapped her leg in mid air before throwing her across the meadow to where Belldandy laid.

"Crap. That Demon is much stronger than I anticipated. What can I do to stop him," questioned Skuld to the voice that had answered her questions earlier within her heart. Instead of getting an answer, she only heard her heart pounding painfully within her head. It seemed as though the fight was over and she was the loser.

"Skuld…remember the power that you posses within you is the power to control Future Time. Once you are able to see that, then you will be able to stop him without wasting all your energy. Look within your heart and you will know what I'm talking about."

Skuld turned her head to look at Belldandy as she lay next to her with half of her face covered in blood and broken and fading smile on her face. Even after everything had happened, her sweet sister still did her best to make her stronger.

Skuld slowly sat up to look towards the monster as he began a slow and painful walk towards her to finish what he had started. Skuld felt the anger swelling up again in her chest. She was not going to allow this thing to stop her from doing what she had set out to do. She was going to stop him and stop Keiichi from interfering with her life and make things go back to the way that they were in the beginning.

When he was within range, Skuld jumped through the air in one last attempt to kill this thing that was before her. As she launched herself into the air towards him, she didn't see the blade of the sword within his hand until it was too late.

With one quick thrust, Skuld felt the blade of the sword shoot through her body stopping her in mid air. Instead of falling to the ground as she thought she was going too, she just hung there with the demon holding her in the air. As her eyes began to fade, Skuld could not help but to notice the sword that he was carrying with him.

The blade of the sword was black as night, but shone with a magic aura that was white as snow. The guard was solid gold with magical markings that told her that this sword was intended to kill demons. The hilt looked as though it was carved from a white stone. However, the hilt and guard was now covered in red as Skuld continued to bleed over the sword.

"It seems as though you battle is finally over, little sweet Skuld. Just close your eyes and give in to the darkness. It will all be over soon."

As Skuld closed her eyes, she saw many different things flashing through her minds eye. She saw Belldandy and Keiichi getting married; their first daughter together; Urd becoming a First Class Goddess; Ren and an older version of Keiichi's daughter practicing martial arts; Skuld accepting her License to be the Main System Administrator; finally she saw Ren standing before her with wings of pure white telling her that Belldandy and Keiichi have found Heaven together for all eternity.

THE FUTURE!! It was the future that Skuld saw within her mind. She wasn't going to die at this moment with this demon because she had to save Belldandy. Not for her but for Keiichi because they were to have a daughter together someday that would save the world. She was Second Class Goddess Limited License Skuld and she was not going to be stopped.

As Skulds eyes snapped open she felt her true Goddess power swelling up within her blasting the demon backwards into the field. Skuld felt her body aging and finally stopping at a point in time where she would be able to control herself appropriately. As she looked down at herself she saw a woman in her mid-twenties with a body that was just as beautiful and luscious as Belldandy's. Noble Scarlet presented herself before Skuld. She had looked just like Holy Bell with a body that was pure and innocent.

"Noble Scarlet, it is time that we show this Demon that he is not welcome in our plain and that the future is ours to decide." Skuld turned to look at the demon standing once again before her. "Ren-san, you have decimated this world long enough. I can see through your veil and I know your true face as you really are. As a Goddess I will destroy you and save this woman who calls herself Belldandy. Prepare yourself to enter the next life, Demon Ren."

Skuld spread out her arms as Noble Scarlet positioned herself behind Skuld with her wings spread out. Skuld felt her true powers within her body. It all suddenly made sense to her and she knew the true way to kill Ren and save the future world from what he was about to do.

"Forgive me, Ren. I pray that your spirit finds its way to Heaven as I have seen you. Gomennasai (I am sorry).


	5. The Final Blow

Skuld allowed the dagger to slip from her hands as her tears began to form in her eyes. Everything that was to be had just been lost in the single blink of an eye. Because of one mistake, she had destroyed an entire life. The child of Belldandy's had been lost to the world as Keiichi fell backwards with his life blood designing his shirt and continuing to grow.

"_Belldandy…what have I done? How could I let this happened? What am I supposed to do now?"_

Skuld knew that no matter how many ways she formed the question, she would never get an answer from her sister, the Gods and Goddesses of Heaven and Hell, or even from herself. The future was dead and soon she would be too. As Skuld closed her eyes she flashed back to the moment when she fully realized her Goddess powers and was going to help create a beautiful future for Keiichi and Belldandy.

Forty Minutes Earlier…

As she watched the ground beneath her being engulfed by the darkness of Ren's shadow, she slowly closed her eyes and waited for the final blow. How did she allow herself to be caught in such a situation? Where did everything go wrong for her? As her mind retraced its final steps she allowed the buzzing within her ears to be taken over by a more powerful sound, the sound of death attacking.

Skuld plummeted to the earth striking at the spot where Ren was lying a second ago. As she turned as quickly as possible to search for him in that meadow, she suddenly found herself being wrapped from feet to head in ropes. Wait…not ropes but the roots of Heavens trees coming out from the ground to "root" her in the spot that she was standing in.

"It seems that the games are now over Skuld," stated a weak and weary voice from deep within the ground twenty feet in front of Skuld. "I now have you where I want you and this gives me the opportunity to do what I have set out to do now that your powers have been awakened."

Ren took the opportunity to rise slowly from within the earth and float above it. Skuld could tell that her last attack did have some effects on him. His body was weaker than before with cuts and bruises everywhere that she could see and the way that he held himself told Skuld that there was some internal damage as well. Why didn't his body heal itself like it had earlier? Or did she push him past his capable limit of pain?

As Ren stopped to think, Noble Scarlet decided to use his moment of hesitation to shatter the ground beneath him and begin to drag him downwards. Noble Scarlet had created a large trench underneath Ren and was pulling him downwards into it so that she could seal it before he had a chance to escape. However, Noble Scarlet was not expecting interference from Ren's angel, Yuri.

The blast that was delivered to Noble Scarlet's back had set the tips of her wings on fire and caused angry sores to begin to form on the perfect skin on her back. She had no choice but to let go of Ren and escape the trench as quickly as he did. Both of them turning from each other to escape in different directions both in the same condition: broken, bleeding, and knowing that the fight was beginning to reach a violent climax. As they both fell to the ground there was someone there running to their sides to see to their wounds with the same care and love as the other person.

"_I have allowed you all to run belligerently through Heaven with my permission. The destruction that you have inflicted upon these holy grounds will be weighed upon my head by the Holy Court. As the Gate, I have the power to allow you into Heaven and ban you from Heaven, Keiichi Morisato._"

The Gate had appeared before everyone within the field in her human form wielding the Key of Entrance before her. Her face was contorted in a scowl of anger towards Ren and Yuri. Yet it seemed she was just talking to Ren as though he was Keiichi.

"The Gate believes me to be Keiichi Morisato because he is one of the only few humans who is able to enter into this area of Heaven because of the purity of his heart. With the right strand of DNA and the correct words, I have half of Heaven believing that I am truly Keiichi Morisato," explained Ren as he lumbered to his feet with the help of Yuri.

"That is not Keiichi Morisato. Keiichi is an innocent human with love only known to the Goddess Belldandy. The man that stands before you is named Ren, a human infused with an angel and demon within him." As Skuld continued to explain to the Gate, she had already began to twirl the Key above her head opening the portal back to Earth. It was too late to stop the sequence and Skuld had to get one last shot at Ren before her powers were lost as she was pulled through the gate back to Earth.

"Ren, this is my last chance to save you from your Demon. I do not know why the Gate believes you to be Keiichi when she has already met him, but I will stop you before you are given the opportunity to disappear on Earth. Forgive me, Ren, you were a good man, but as a Goddess I must stop your Demon from destroying the Earth." Skuld threw herself across the meadow with Noble Scarlet helping to speed her across the flat ground towards the Demon/Angel. Skuld held the dagger straight ahead of her as the scene began to fluctuate between the meadow and the yard of the temple.

"_There is still apart of me that wishes you were Keiichi, Ren. Then I would be able to satisfy the hatred that I have for him."_ As Skuld finished her thought a bright light flashed in front of them all and Skuld felt her Goddess powers retreating deep within her to return her back to her original form. The strong force of Heaven had allowed her to use her advanced powers, but the Earth and reality created a barrier for her she could not break.

As the sequence finally settled Skuld was able to stop herself, but tripped over a rock as she did her best to gain control of her balance. She allowed her left hand to reach out to grasp the warm muscular shoulder of a man to balance herself, but felt the knife plunge deep within his chest to stop her from moving forward anymore. As Skuld blinked her eyes she began to look at her surroundings and those who were around. It seemed that the Gate had sent them all back to the backyard of the temple near the pond. All four of them: Skuld, Noble Scarlet, Yuri, and Keiichi…

Yuri caught Keiichi in her arms as he fell backwards with the dagger protruding out from his chest, the blood soaking his grey shirt into a large dark blot that continued to expand. His breath began to come out in ragged gasp as he began to frantically try and pull the dagger out of his chest. Yuri did her best to hold his hands down so that she could help him.

"Skuld help me hold him down," screamed Yuri as she ripped the cloth from her dress from the hem upwards to her waist. Skuld did her best to hold him down as she fought down the tears and did her best not to look him in the eye. Keiichi was dying there in her arms and the only thing she could think of was what Belldandy was going to say when she saw what was going on.

"Skuld…I'm…so…proud of…you," whispered Keiichi as the light began to fade from his light green eyes. Skuld reached down to wipe the bloody tears from Keiichi's face as tears began to form in her own eyes. She had seen the life force of many people and creatures of different dimensions expire, but having to watch it with her very own eyes made her realize how special a life was. As her tears began to spill over she witnessed through his eyes his soul departing from his earthly body. Keiichi Morisato had died by Skulds blood stained hands.

"Um…Yuri? I think we have a problem."

Both women turned to look at Ren standing ten feet away from them with a confused look in his brown eyes. As Skuld wiped her eyes with the edge of her cloak she looked from Ren to Keiichi and then back to Ren. They had swapped their colored eyes for the other one. Skuld took a gulp of air before she asked a question she knew could not have been true without the help of a Goddess or Demon. "Kei...Keii…Keiichi? Is that you, Keiichi?"

Keiichi hung his (Ren's) head low and finally nodded to both women as they kept their eyes on him. "It seems that Ren and I have switched bodies somehow. I don't know what's going on but for some reason I feel really calm about this. It's like there's an angel within me calming my soul and warning me of some terrible tragedy that took place. Oh well, it's not like Skuld finally killed my body or anything, right?"

As Ren began to laugh he allowed himself to look between the Goddess and strange woman to see what they were working on when he showed up. Keiichi stared down at his own body lying there on the ground with its eyes open watching everything and nothing at the same time. The wound within his chest had stopped bleeding, only because there was no blood left in the body as it had soaked into the shirt he was wearing and the ground below him. Keiichi fell to his knees begging and pleading that this was only a dream and that he would wake up to Belldandy calling his name.

Yet he never heard his name being called by Belldandy as he did his best to wrap his mind around the situation that before him. He had switched his normal human body with another who was infected with a Demon and an Angel at the same time and his real body now lay dead before him on the ground. As Keiichi allowed his body to take control of his mind he felt his head rearing backwards to let out an inhuman howl that seemed to echo his sorrow and pain from the top of Heaven to the bottom of Hell. Keiichi wanted the world to hear his pain and sorrow and prayed that Ren would hear him wherever he was and find a way to fix this situation and Keiichi would go back to his real body…alive.


End file.
